


What Are The Rules?

by Alaynes_Mirror



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sort Of, Spin the Bottle, Training Camp, Truth or Dare, it's all fun and games until feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynes_Mirror/pseuds/Alaynes_Mirror
Summary: Hinata raised his hand.‘Will there be time for games before bed?’ He asked seriously.‘That should be fine,’ Takeda said. ‘Daichi, just make sure no one stays up too late and that things don’t get… out of hand.’Reader, things got out of hand.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I had far too much fun with this fic. It was a great challenge trying to write something a bit longer, and with this many characters/relationships. I actually just wrote the whole thing in one go because, you know... lockdown. Game-orientated fics have probably been done a few times before with the Karasuno birbs, but I felt like giving it a go! Hope everyone enjoys -w-

It was late evening by the time they reached the small inn. 

Gravel crunched under Kageyama’s feet as he dragged his bag up the long driveway with the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team. They yawned and stretched, feeling groggy after their coach drive further up into the mountains. Tanaka was actually walking along with his eyes shut, and Asahi was carrying a sleeping Nishinoya on his back. The libero had his legs wrapped around his teammate’s waist like a kid, face smushed into the hood of Asahi’s jacket. 

As usual, the only one not tired was Hinata, who was skipping along beside Kageyama. 

‘Team retreat! Team retreat!’ He was yelling, eyes alight with excitement.

‘Dumbass, stop jumping around,’ Kageyama grumbled, though he knew this was like telling a dog to stop wagging its tail.

Hinata didn’t stop skipping. ‘That’s impossible since I’m on my first team retreat!’ He whined. ‘We’ll be doing team-building exercises, group activities and best of all, games at night!’

Kageyama sighed. That was the part he wasn't looking forward to. He hated games.

Whenever people played games they just seemed to totally disregard the rules and not take it seriously, preferring to goof around and be stupid. It was annoying. Kageyama _liked_ rules, he liked precision, he liked white lines on the floor. 

He’d learnt all this the hard way because unlike Hinata, this was not his first team trip. He’d been on something similar back in middle school, and had despised every second of it. It had been frustrating during the day when his teammates ignored him, but it was even worse when it got to the evening games. They had all deliberately shut him out, not explaining to Kageyama how to play so he couldn't join in properly. It had made him feel stupid and awkward. Their way of getting him back for all the times he'd made them feel inadequate on the court, he supposed. So each night Kageyama had just ended up going to bed early, trying not to listen to them having fun without him. 

Kageyama hated games still, though he also acknowledged that he was with Karasuno now, and middle school was safely behind him. He’d therefore made a decision before coming here that this time he would at least try to relax a bit more, and join in with the others. As long as he knew the rules of whatever games they ended up playing, he would be fine. Besides, he knew Hinata would just drag him along anyway, and trying to resist Hinata was like trying to resist gravity. 

‘Alright, everyone, take off your shoes as you come in,’ Daichi was saying, standing by the entrance. He watched as the team stepped up onto the wooden decking and headed in through the doorway, Nishinoya pulling off a wobbly dismount from Asahi's back. 

The inn was cosy inside. Creased posters and photos of the surrounding areas lined the hallways, and big windows revealed old pine trees in the gardens outside. Since there were so many of them on the trip they had the whole place to themselves, and the sound of the team’s chatter filled the communal area as they settled on the carpet.

There were a few stifled yawns around the group as Takeda and Coach Ukai talked them through their planned activities for the next few days, while Yachi and Shimizu sat together near the front, scribbling on clipboards.

Ukai had started wrapping up their talk when Hinata raised his hand.

‘What is it, Hinata?’ 

‘Will there be time for games before bed?’ He asked seriously. 

‘That should be fine,’ Takeda said, stepping in before Ukai could say no. ‘Daichi, just make sure no one stays up too late. Or does anything… stupid.’ 

This last comment was aimed directly at Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were already exchanging high-fives. 

Daichi nodded. ‘I’ll keep an eye on them.’

Hinata grinned happily and gave Kageyama the thumbs up, who was already starting to regret his earlier decision. 

Later, after they’d had dinner and baths, everyone changed into their loungewear and laid out futons on one side of their shared bedroom, keeping a space clear for their activities.

‘We need snacks for the games,’ Nishinoya announced. 

Hinata jumped up. ‘Us first years can go get some!’ 

‘Where’s Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?’ Sugawara asked, looking around.

Daichi frowned. ‘They were here just now.’

‘We’ll look for them on the way!’ Hinata promised, and grabbed Kageyama’s arm, setting off downstairs for the vending machines.

Kageyama managed to shake Hinata’s hand off him as they walked. ‘What kind of games are you planning later?’

Hinata’s eyes lit up. ‘All sorts! I’ve done heaps of research and there’s some fun ones we should definitely do.’

Kageyama eyed him suspiciously. ‘What do they involve? What are the rules?’

‘This and that,’ Hinata smirked but, seeing Kageyama’s lip curl, he quickly added, ‘if I told you it would spoil the fun!’

‘No it wouldn’t, dumbass, I’d prefer to know what-’ Kageyama stopped.

Hinata stopped too, listening.

It sounded like people were arguing in the room just ahead of them up the corridor. Kageyama recognised the voices of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

‘Should we check they’re ok?’ Hinata asked.

‘Wait, I don’t think we should-’ Kageyama began, but Hinata was already crouched low and silently sprinting towards the door.

 _‘Hinata!’_ Kageyama hissed, frantically beckoning for him to come back. He didn’t like to think what Tsukishima would say if he found them eavesdropping.

But Hinata shook his head, pointing to the door which was slightly ajar. Against his better judgement, Kageyama followed him, just catching the end of the conversation inside.

‘…But I _do_ want to make you happy.’

‘Yamaguchi,’ Tsukishima said, his voice low and threatening. ‘You doing whatever I want won’t make me happy.’

‘Tsukki, please, I promise I’m not just going along with-’

‘You are, and it's pissing me off. You need to decide what _you_ want.’

‘But-’

They heard another door open and click shut, and knew Tsukishima had left. A second later the noise repeated as Yamaguchi went after him.

‘Lover’s quarrel,’ Hinata said wisely, as he straightened back up.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, though wondered vaguely if Hinata had a point. 

By the time the two of them got back to the room with their arms full of snacks, most of the team were already playing a game of cards, though Shimizu was still talking to the adults and Narita and Kinoshita weren’t back from their baths yet. Kageyama noticed that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were joining in with the game, but not sitting together.

They dropped the snacks into a pile by the door and Kageyama went to sit by Nishinoya, while Hinata darted over to his bag and began rifling through it.

‘Shall we play again?’ Yachi asked.

‘I’m up for that,’ Sugawara replied, taking everyone’s cards and beginning to shuffle them. 

‘Wait!’ Hinata called. ‘I’ve got a better idea.’

He pulled a bottle out of his bag, and beamed at his teammates. 

‘D-delinquent!’ Nishinoya gasped, pointing at Hinata in mock horror. ‘There’s a delinquent among us!’

‘Nah, it’s just lemonade.’

Tsukishima scoffed. ‘As if Hinata the pre-schooler could ever get away with buying alcohol.’ 

‘Well if I did have any I wouldn’t give it to you,’ Hinata scowled.

At that moment Kinoshita and Narita appeared in the doorway. ‘Oh, are we playing spin the bottle?’

Daichi’s Dad Senses™ were clearly tingling because he whipped round from where he’d been sitting with Asahi and Ennoshita. ‘What?’

‘Pleeease!’ Tanaka fell to his knees, pleading. ‘We’ll keep it PG!’

‘Pleeeeeease!’ Nishinoya echoed, also falling to the floor.

Ennoshita looked dubious. ‘But we’re all guys apart from Yachi-san.’

‘Getting some action is still getting some action,’ Nishinoya replied from the floor.

‘Here, here!’ Kinoshita grinned.

Daichi looked at Sugawara, who shrugged. ‘We can make sure it doesn’t get too crazy.’ 

‘Fine, but if I think things are getting out of hand, I _will_ step in. Got it?’

‘Yes!’ Hinata punched the air in triumph, and scurried over to sit next to Kageyama. The team arranged themselves in a circle, and Hinata placed the bottle in the middle. 

Kageyama had a sudden ominous feeling. 

‘Wait,’ he whispered to Hinata. ‘Isn’t this… a kissing game?’ 

Hinata’s eyes were shining. ‘It’s a right of passage!’

Kageyama supressed a groan. 

‘What exactly are the rules?’ He asked, already regretting his decision to join in.

‘Hmm, it’s pretty straight-forward,’ Sugawara replied. ‘We go around the circle taking it in turns to spin the bottle, and you have to kiss whoever it lands on.’

‘But,’ Daichi continued. ‘If for whatever reason anyone doesn’t want to go through with it they don’t have to, and there will be no questions asked. Got it?’

Kageyama nodded along with everyone else. The game sounded easy to follow, though he tried not to think too much about what he would have to do when it came to his turn. 

Ignoring Hinata next to him, who was practically vibrating with excitement, Kageyama focused his attention on the bottle. 

Tanaka went first, spinning it with extra vigour. It landed on Asahi. Everyone gave a whoop of enthusiasm, and Tanaka grinned.

‘Oh boy,’ Asahi sighed.

Tanaka began crawling across the circle towards him, hips wiggling suggestively.

‘Better buckle up, _ace,’_

Asahi’s cheeks flushed as shouts of laughter went up and Yachi covered her eyes, giggling.

Kageyama couldn’t believe what he was watching, though he had to admit it was pretty funny seeing Asahi’s reaction to Tanaka’s advances.

He was on all fours in front of Asahi, stretching up theatrically with his eyes closed, lips puckered. Asahi looked like he was trying not to laugh, cheeks still red. He darted forwards and planted a quick peck on Tanaka’s lips.

Everyone cheered, slapping Asahi on the back and shaking Tanaka’s hand in congratulations.

‘Ok, who’s next?’ Daichi called.

Tsukishima was sat next to Tanaka. He reached for the bottle, looking bored, and gave it a spin. Kageyama held his breath as the bottle whirled.

 _Not me, not me, not me,_ he silently pleaded. 

It landed on Ennoshita. 

There was a loud chorus of whooping, and Kageyama’s sigh of relief was lost in the noise. 

Tsukishima’s expression hadn’t changed, but he raised his eyebrows at Ennoshita, as if to say, _‘if you must.’_

The others clapped and Tanaka opened a bag of popcorn, watching the two of them eagerly. Ennoshita rose solemnly to his knees, and Kageyama thought he looked he was preparing to walk the plank. 

_‘No!’_

All noise died at once, and they turned to see who had spoken. 

Yamaguchi had stood up, hands clenched by his sides, eyes wide. He looked terrified. 

‘No?’ Tsukishima repeated, dryly. ‘And why’s that?’

‘B-because,’ Yamaguchi began, his cheeks turning scarlet. It looked as though it was costing him all of his courage to speak. ‘Because Tsukki… Tsukki is _mine!’_

Everyone stared. 

Tanaka dropped his popcorn.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, identical bewildered expressions on their faces. So it _had_ been a lover’s quarrel.

There was silence around the circle.

‘Prove it,’ Tsukishima said.

At first Yamaguchi’s nerves seemed to root him to the spot, but slowly he crossed the circle, coming to kneel above Tsukishima. 

His shaking hands curled into the front of Tsukishima’s shirt, and he leaned in to press his lips softly against the other boy’s. 

Tsukishima immediately locked Yamaguchi into a tight, possessive embrace, one hand dragging through his hair, pulling Yamaguchi deeper into the kiss, the other hand firm at his hip. 

Eventually everyone’s shock wore off, and there were a few wolf whistles before the two of them finally broke apart. Cheeks flushed, Yamaguchi attempted to resume his original spot in the circle, but the taller boy yanked him down into his lap. Yamaguchi seemed embarrassed but pleased as Tsukishima wrapped his arms around his middle, and they looked at their teammates expectantly. 

‘Continue,’ Tsukishima said over Yamaguchi’s shoulder, as if this had just been a very minor interruption. 

Chuckling, Sugawara leaned forwards and span the bottle. It rolled to a halt in front of Daichi next to him.

Everyone clapped and whistled, and the two of them turned to face each other. Kageyama noted there was no hesitation or embarrassment there, and deduced that this was not their first time.

Sugawara wrapped his arms around their captain’s neck. Daichi gave a small exasperated sigh but, smiling slightly, pulled Sugawara in by the waist and kissed him.

Kageyama felt something inside him unexpectedly soften at the sight, and there was a collected noise of contentment around the group.

Sugawara laughed, arms still around Daichi’s neck. ‘What’s with that reaction?’

Tanaka shrugged. ‘It’s just nice.’

‘Yeah,’ Nishinoya nodded. ‘Like everything’s right with the world.’

‘Should we be offended by how unexcited they are?’ Daichi asked, turning back to Sugawara.

‘Definitely,’ Sugawara murmured, leaning in again.

‘Ok, me next!’ Nishinoya announced, bouncing forwards and smacking the bottle with his palm.

It whirled around and Kageyama braced himself again, but it finally stopped in front of Yachi. 

She gulped.

There was a scandalised gasp from the group.

‘M-manager,’ Nishinoya choked. ‘Y-you don’t have to!’ 

‘No,’ Yachi said, looking embarrassed but determined. ‘I can do it.’

Everyone cheered and called out their encouragement, though Kageyama noticed that Hinata wasn’t joining in. He was watching Asahi, who was trying (and failing) to look just as enthusiastic as everyone else. 

Nishinoya and Yachi met in the middle of the circle, arms stiff at their sides. The rest of the team drummed their hands against their legs, building up to the moment.

The two of them leaned in. Kageyama thought it looked like Nishinoya had slightly missed Yachi’s lips and caught her just on the side of the mouth, though they got a round of applause regardless.

Asahi was also clapping, though his eyes were averted away from the kiss.

But Kageyama suddenly had more important things to think about. 

It was now his turn.

He tried to ignore the jokes from his teammates as he spun the bottle half-heartedly, just wanting to get the whole thing over with.

‘Who’s it gonna be?’ Tanaka whispered excitedly, munching on more popcorn.

Everyone watched with wrapt attention as it rolled to a stop.

On Hinata.

Kageyama’s stomach gave a lurch. 

He stared at the bottle.

The rules stated they had to kiss but… They couldn’t, could they? They were partners, they were the freak duo. These days Kageyama even dared to call them friends. He couldn't kiss _Hinata_ could he? 

The idea that he could, and had to do it in front of everyone made Kageyama want to curl up inside himself. 

He had to admit though, he was glad it was Hinata and not someone else. Hinata was a dumbass and a human tangerine, but Kageyama trusted him. Hinata wouldn’t play any tricks on him, or laugh at him or humiliate him in front of the others. Kageyama knew Hinata would be there, the way he was always there by his side on the court, ready to jump. 

Their eyes met. There seemed to be a silent question posed in Hinata’s expression as he smiled shyly up at Kageyama.

Somehow, despite the anxiety-inducing circumstances, it was Hinata’s smile that made Kageyama’s heart feel like it had suddenly dived into a bungee jump.

Perhaps it was because Hinata never stopped moving, but Kageyama had never noticed the almond shape of his eyes before, or the exact colour. They were a deep gold, like glazed honey. Oh god, was… was he leaning in? Hinata looked closer now. Had his lips always been so pink? Fuck, they looked soft. 

_BANG_

They bolted apart and everyone jumped as Shimizu appeared in the doorway, the tension immediately evaporating. 

‘Sorry to… interrupt,’ she began, clearly trying to work out exactly _what_ she had just interrupted. ‘Daichi, Coach Ukai wants to see you about tomorrow’s schedule.’

Daichi looked between Kageyama and Hinata, then rose to his feet.

‘I’ll be back soon, no one do anything until I return. Suga, you’re in charge.’

And he left.

Kageyama felt frozen with shock, though his heart was hammering.

What the fuck was _that?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the vending machine. 

It felt like a sinkhole had opened up in his brain, and his thoughts were slowly swirling into a deep confusing mess. At the middle of it was Hinata. Specifically, the way Hinata had looked up at him, that shy smile playing on his lips – lips that Kageyama had probably been seconds away from kissing.

The thought made heat spread like wildfire across his face. 

Kageyama punched his selection on the machine, a carton falling loose from the metal rings. He grabbed the drink and slid back against the wall, alone in the dark corridor. Moonlight was streaming in through the windows onto the threadbare carpet where he sat, illuminating his skin. 

He held the cold carton to his burning face, and it soothed somewhat. 

Kageyama had seen Hinata a dozen different ways before. Sometimes he’d looked at him as a rival, or a loud annoyance, sometimes as a partner, or as a friend. But he’d never looked at him like _this._

It was like listening to your favourite song played backwards, or having an old photo developed into vibrant colour. It was the same but different. So familiar and yet so… new. 

Kageyama closed his eyes and tried not to think about Hinata’s lips. How could something so loud and yappy suddenly become so _desirable?_ So soft and pink, glistening slightly under the fluorescent lights. Kageyama felt overwhelmed with a sudden wild fantasy of sucking on that pink bottom lip, nibbling it, _biting_ it. 

He stabbed the top of his carton with the straw. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Kageyama sipped at the drink, savouring the cool liquid as it washed down his throat. 

Maybe it was just a fluke. Maybe the excitement and nerves from the game had just got to him. Seeing his teammates flinging themselves at each other had probably just made him think that was what he wanted too. It was the heat of the moment, that was all.

He stood up and tossed his empty carton into a nearby bin, feeling slightly better.

He just needed to see Hinata again and things would be back to normal.

At least that was what he thought.

But when Kageyama arrived back at the room, he got as far as registering a mess of floppy orange hair before he suddenly panicked. What if they made eye contact and Kageyama’s feverish body hurled itself at Hinata? What if he tried to kiss him? _Touch_ him?

Kageyama could not let that happen. He had to stay in control. 

He looked around the room instead, noticing that the bottle had gone from the middle of the circle, and everyone had moved around a bit. Daichi had also returned, and looked up when Kageyama closed the door behind him. 

‘Oh there you are,’ he said. ‘Hinata wants us all to play Truth or Dare, though Shimizu and Yachi have gone to bed. Do you want to join?’

Kageyama hesitated, then nodded. Still not looking at Hinata, he sat back down between him and Nishinoya. He was aware of how close they were, and his fingers seemed to twitch at the thought of them running over Hinata’s jaw, tilting his face up towards his own. 

Kageyama clenched his hands tightly in his lap. ‘How do you play?’

Tsukishima gave an exasperated sigh, his chin resting on the top of Yamaguchi’s head, who was still sat in his lap. ‘This is a game that us lowly peasants play to amuse ourselves at parties. It’s not hard.’

Before Kageyama could respond, Sugawara came to the rescue. ‘We take it in turns going around the circle and you can either request a truth or a dare. A truth could be “what’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done,” and a dare could be “show us the last five text messages you sent.” Something like that.’

Kageyama gave a curt nod. It sounded straight-forward, albeit trouble waiting to happen. But he was determined to join in; if nothing else it would distract him from thinking about what he could do to Hinata to stop him glancing over every two seconds. 

Happily, the game proved to be very distracting.

Nishinoya started things off.

‘Dare!’ He shouted, waving his arms excitedly in the air.

Kinoshita cleared his throat, smirking. ‘You have to kiss the person you think is the hottest on this trip.’

‘Ooh, that’s a good one,’ Tanaka breathed.

Nishinoya looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood up.

The group gave a drumroll with their hands, waiting to see who he would choose. They watched as he crossed the circle and stood in front of Asahi, who had his head bent towards the floor. But as the libero’s shadow fell over him, Asahi looked up, eyes widening.

‘M-me?’ He said in disbelief.

Nishinoya folded his arms, looking uncharacteristically self-conscious. ‘Well, yeah. That ok?’

Blushing, Asahi still seemed to be in a state of shock, but nodded. 

Nishinoya put his hands on Asahi’s broad shoulders. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other, then Nishinoya leaned down, and their lips met. 

Everyone cheered as the two of them kissed, and Asahi’s hands came up to find Nishinoya’s, holding them in place against him.

When they drew back, Nishinoya barely hesitated before plopping himself down onto Asahi’s knee.

‘N-Noya?’ Asahi asked uncertainly, the blush deepening.

‘Yamaguchi did it!’ Nishinoya protested, wriggling back against Asahi’s chest. Asahi seemed incredibly embarrassed by their new position but, smiling self-consciously, drew Nishinoya in even closer. The libero looked very smug.

Next up was Tanaka, who wanted a dare.

‘Have a dance-off with Kinoshita!’ Hinata ordered.

The two boys sprang up and immediately began jumping from side to side in the middle of the circle, clapping their hands above their heads until the whole team was doing the same.

Kageyama was hardly a dancing connoisseur, but he thought they were both equally bad. Kinoshita’s movements were at least natural and with more practised control than Tanaka, but what Tanaka lacked in form he made up with in passion. 

For a while it seemed like Kinoshita might win after pulling off a mildly impressive handstand, but then Tanaka used his signature move, which was a known crowd favourite (whipping off his t-shirt and throwing it at Daichi) and that won him the round. 

Then it was Yamaguchi’s turn. ‘Truth,’ he called.

Tanaka (still topless) pointed at him. ‘Yamaguchi, what’s one of your biggest turn-ons?’

Yamaguchi’s cheeks turned bright red and Tsukishima smirked down at him. 

‘G-glasses,’ he mumbled, and they all cheered. Tsukishima gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

‘Truth or dare, Tsukishima?’ Nishinoya asked.

‘Truth.’

‘Does Yamaguchi have freckles in places other than his face?’

Tsukishima grinned. ‘Yes.’

The team howled with laughter, and Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands, the embarrassment clearly too much. 

With talk of Yamaguchi’s freckles in… _areas,_ Kageyama wondered just how far they would need to go before Daichi "stepped in." But the captain seemed too preoccupied with the game and the looks Sugawara was giving him to notice. 

And yet even with how quickly the game was descending into chaos, half of Kageyama’s attention remained on the boy next to him. He still wasn’t letting himself look at Hinata properly, but found himself hyper-aware when their arms would occasionally brush together, or their knees would almost touch.

Every time Kageyama noticed these things he would give himself a little shake, and attempt to drag his attention back to the game.

Next was Asahi.

He seemed to take his time making a decision. ‘Dare,’ he said finally.

‘You have to keep your eyes closed until your next go,’ Yamaguchi called out.

Asahi eyed Nishinoya warily, who was still sitting against his chest. ‘Don’t do anything weird, Noya.’

Nishinoya pretended to look outraged. ‘I would never!’

Asahi sighed, and closed his eyes.

‘Anyway,’ Nishinoya crossed his arms. ‘Since I moved places it means I’m next and I want a dare.’

This time it was Sugawara who delivered judgement on the libero. ‘You have to do a dance for Asahi,’ he declared.

‘But he won’t be able to see my moves!’ Nishinoya whined. 

Sugawara chuckled. ‘It’s probably better for Asahi that way.’

Nishinoya grumbled while he stood up, stretching. Asahi looked extremely apprehensive about not being able to see what the libero was up to. This was not helped by cries from the others of ‘dance!’ and ‘dance for the ace!’ 

What Kageyama witnessed next he did not care to see again. 

He felt like putting his hands over Hinata’s eyes or maybe even his own. _Where_ his senpai had picked up some of those moves he had no idea. They wouldn’t have looked out of place in a seedy downtown bar or club, and Nishinoya was clearly loving every second. He commandeered clothes, he used props, he even managed to convince some of his teammates to join in. And at the centre of the chaos was Asahi. Cheeks red, eyes still closed, he couldn’t stop laughing as Nishinoya dragged him into each step of the routine. 

At least Hinata also seemed to have enjoyed watching, and Kageyama contented himself to listen out for those bright peels of laughter coming from the small boy as Nishinoya danced.

Next was Sugawara. ‘Dare,’ he said cheerfully.

Asahi (eyes still closed) was clearly hoping to get revenge. ‘Try to make Daichi blush.’

‘Easy,’ Sugawara replied, turning to look at Daichi who was sitting next to him and looking incredibly concerned.

Sugawara gently pushed at Daichi’s cheek so he faced forwards. Daichi was about to protest, but all thought seemed to escape him as Sugawara leaned in close. 

_‘Captain,’_ he whispered in his ear.

Kageyama saw an unfamiliar pink flush spread across Daichi’s cheeks, and everyone clapped and whistled as Sugawara grinned in triumph.

‘What do you choose, Daichi?’ Ennoshita asked.

‘Truth,’ he said quickly.

‘Have you ever been seen in public doing stuff with Suga-senpai?’

Daichi folded his arms, clearly trying to look as captain-like as possible. ‘Look. Whatever may or may not happen between Suga and I is completely private. We would never-’ 

Nishinoya interrupted with a snort. ‘I beg to differ, remember I walked in on you both in the clubroom last year, and you definitely weren’t putting your clothes _on._ ’

Daichi looked guilty. ‘Ok, well apart from that we’ve been very careful to-’

Asahi raised a hand. ‘Err, apart from the time I caught you behind the gym in first year.’

‘Yeah,’ Tanaka piped up. ‘And what about earlier on the coach?’

Daichi was struggling to maintain a dignified expression, but Sugawara laughed.

‘Guess we haven’t been as subtle as we thought.’

‘Damn right,’ Nishinoya scoffed. ‘Put your hand up if you’ve seen our captain and vice-captain while they’ve been up to something.’

Pretty much everyone raised their hand including Kageyama, who now realised that the two of them hadn’t really been “organising the volleyballs” that time he’d found them together in the storage closet.

‘Who’s next?’ Daichi asked shortly, clearly fed-up with the teasing.

Kageyama took a steadying breath. It was Hinata’s turn. 

So far they had managed to avoid any mention of what happened before, but somehow he thought their luck was about to run out.

‘Truth!’ Hinata grinned.

‘Were you disappointed you and Kageyama didn’t get to kiss earlier?’ 

Kageyama didn’t even hear who had asked the question. It felt like he’d missed a step, his insides plummeting far away from his body. 

He sensed Hinata’s gaze on him and, self-control finally crumbling, he allowed himself to meet those amber eyes.

Hinata’s expression was almost apologetic as he looked up at Kageyama, hands fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

Kageyama understood. 

Hinata was trying to protect his feelings. He didn’t want to say in front of Kageyama that no, he wasn’t annoyed they didn’t get to kiss, just relieved.

And somehow Kageyama found he didn’t want to stick around to hear Hinata say that out loud. 

He stood up.

He really hated games.

‘Bathroom,’ Kageyama muttered, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama sat outside on the wooden decking at the back of the inn, which overlooked a small garden. It was quiet, and the cool night air was refreshing against Kageyama’s skin. 

He was annoyed at himself for getting so worked up. What a stupid thing to feel disappointed over. Hinata was his _friend,_ Kageyama should be thankful he didn’t want to kiss him. 

It had just been a stupid game. 

Scowling, Kageyama almost didn’t hear the door slide open, and he jumped as a voice came from behind him. 

‘I’ve been looking for you everywhere,’ Hinata called crossly.

Kageyama didn’t turn round, and Hinata came to sit beside him on the decking. He had the lemonade bottle in his hands. 

‘You left,’ Hinata said, sounding accusatory. 

Kageyama nodded.

‘Were you feeling weird because of the question?’ 

Kageyama nodded again. Hinata seemed suddenly impatient with Kageyama’s silence because he shoved him, hard, onto the decking. 

‘What the hell was that for, dumbass?’ Kageyama snapped, picking himself back up.

‘Would it have been that terrible?’ Hinata asked, pouting.

‘What?’

‘Having to kiss me, would it have been so bad?’

Kageyama’s pulse quickened. ‘What are you talking about?’

A dull pink flush appeared on Hinata’s cheeks. ‘Well, didn’t you leave because you were embarrassed at the idea of it?’

Kageyama blinked. ‘No?’

‘Why did you leave then?’ Hinata frowned.

Kageyama rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling awkward. ‘I figured you hadn’t wanted to do it, and that you’d feel bad saying so in front of me.’ 

Hinata rolled the bottle back and forth on the decking. ‘You really are a Bakayama,’ he mumbled. ‘I _was_ annoyed, ok? That was my answer. I hadn’t thought about it before, but the game made me curious and…’ He gave a huff of frustration. ‘And now I can’t stop thinking about it!’

They looked at each other. 

‘You’ve got the bottle,’ Kageyama said, pointing at it unnecessarily.

Hinata ran a hand through his hair. ‘Well, I thought… if you wanted… we could play it just the two of us.’

Kageyama’s stomach flipped. 

He took the bottle and placed it between them. Hinata gave it a spin. 

It pointed at the garden. 

He tried again. 

The inn. 

Irritation flaring up, Kageyama watched as the bottle started spinning again and snatched it to a halt when it landed on him. 

That intoxicatingly shy smile spread once more across Hinata’s glowing cheeks, as he looked up at Kageyama. 

This time Kageyama couldn’t supress the urge to reach out and trace Hinata’s bottom lip with his thumb. It was even more supple than he’d thought. He watched, transfixed, as Hinata’s lips parted under his touch, breath soft against his skin. Kageyama felt a pleasurable shiver run up his spine at the sensation. 

He drew Hinata’s face towards him, and closed the last bit of distance between them.

Any notion he’d began to conjure in his mind of what it would be like to kiss Hinata was immediately proved wrong. After all, it wasn’t like anything he’d ever known. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the way Hinata seemed to melt under his touch; the experimental press of their mouths shifting against each other’s, soft scraping of teeth against lips, hot inexpert flicker of tongues. It made him dizzy with an unfamiliar _want._

Heat coiled low in Kageyama’s body, and he dragged Hinata in closer, drawing a small noise from Hinata’s throat that only made his body wind even tighter. 

But finally the need to breathe forced their lips apart with a shared gasp. 

Kageyama gazed down at Hinata’s flushed cheeks, his lips swollen from kissing, eyes dark and bright.

_Shit, he looks cute._

‘I don’t want to play that game with the others anymore,’ Hinata sounded breathless.

Kageyama looked away, his cheeks burning. ‘Then don’t. Just with me.’

Hinata seemed to consider this.

‘Can we play whenever I want?’ He smiled mischievously. 

Kageyama gave Hinata’s bangs a playful tug. ‘Not in front of everyone.’

‘Deal!’

‘Although,’ Kageyama began awkwardly. ‘I don’t know the… _rules.’_

Hinata sighed, sliding their hands together. ‘You worry too much, Kageyama. We can make it up as we go along!’

He grinned, and Kageyama found that for once he didn’t mind not knowing how to play this new game, or what the rules were. 

They’d figure it out together.


End file.
